minecraft_creepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden dimension
hi.im a big minecraft fan. you see,everyone of my friend has minecraft but me and few of my friends one day i was searching for a minecraft free version.then,here was a website:FREE MINECRAFT. i was happy and i clicked it.when it opened up it only showed one button:download. i clicked it.my pc lagged a bit.then a scream came out of headphone this made me cringe.then it opened minecraft.exe file. there was a game and notepad file. the file had a few gibberish in first line and a word:you are next,mortal.it instantly opened the game.the background was red and black.the minecraft logo was broken and cracked.the was only one button:die.i clicked it and it took 5 minutes to load.when it loaded the world was different.the grass was blood red,the sky was reddish black,the trees were dark grey, in front of me was large castle.near it was a sign with word:forbidden dimension castle. there was a lever. and when i clicked on lever it opened doors.it game me enchanted iron sword and chain armor. in chat a word appeared:survive.in the main entrace were bunch of skeleton heads and wither skeleton heads.then the doors behind me closed i got shaking in fear. i tried to turn of computer but if said:you cant until you survive,if you do your computer will never turn off,all lights on night will no longer work,and you will die i went to open next door.there was a lever too. it brought me to a hallway with multiple paths.there were doors with but the rooms were small and each had a sign that says: subject no.1,2,3,4 ... failed to escape i came to a stairway.it needed a button which was in first room in front of door.i put the button and activated it,opening the door.i game to a top where was a button with sign:accept the challenge.i pressed it and it brought me to a large field with a player.it looked like steve but with fully black eyes and a gold crown with blood stains.he had 20 health he also greeted himself as forbidden king he than said forbidden king:do you accept challenge.if you dont you will die me:yes forbidden king:fight then puny mortal it brought us to small arena.he had enchanted diamond sword and armor.while i have still same armor and sword.i had only half a heart until we both stopped.it was like that for 1 minute.soon he got bigger and got double health.i got bigger too with double health too.when i had only half a heart i couldnt move again. the forbidden king said:now its time.be charged a slow moving arrow.i mashed all keyboard buttons.i dodged 5 of his attack.until he became stunned and i could attack.i managed to kill him but it wasnt over yet.the hole has opened and suprisingly i got message from notch and it also said that notch joined the game.the message said:push him in the hole to permanently seal the kingdom so he cannot hurt anyone.after that close your eyes since there will flashing jumpscares for 5 seconds.after that everything was normal then but i still dont want to play minecraft